The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing movable products as well as to an associated system.
In the manufacture of movable products, routing slips containing the required manufacturing information are attached to the substrates from which the products are manufactured, e.g. semi-finished products. Such routing slips usually contain a drawing of the finished product, a working program, as well as order-related data such as the production deadline and the required quantity of identical products. Such a routing slip accompanies the product or the products during their manufacture and is used as the basis for the processing carried out in the different processing stations.
In the manufacture of complex products that require a plurality of processing steps, the routing slip has to be read and interpreted by personnel with corresponding frequency. This is very time-consuming and involves numerous sources for reading and interpretation errors. Another disadvantage can be seen in the risk of losing the allocation between the substrate or semi-finished product and the routing slip before the product is finished, whereby at least a significant amount of additional time has to be invested in such instances.
In order to solve these problems, it is known to provide substrates or semi-finished products with an identification that is usually printed on in the form of a barcode or attached in the form of an adhesive tag that carries a barcode. Information on the product to be manufactured and the associated production order is retrieved from a database with the aid of this identification in that the identification contains the designation of a corresponding data set. For this purpose, the production planning department stores a data set for each production order in this database. However, the manufacturing process of a product is frequently distributed over multiple production sites and different companies. This requires a corresponding number of databases, which have to be established and managed manually and respectively contain an indefinitely growing number of data sets, such that the administrative effort is correspondingly high.